Build:Team - 7 Hero RoJway
Firing your lasers and winning at the game. Primarily for melee classes in high-end areas, although any build capable of pulling and tanking works. Overview : : : : : Player Players don't need tanking skills for themselves except for pulling. Any vetted wiki build for melee classes works perfectly. Bring AoE attacks to support the spike. Casters will need to play it safer because they are more fragile. Any nuking skills or vetted wiki builds are encouraged but not necessary. RoJ Monk 1 prof=mo/any smiting=12+1+1 div=12+1of judgof DamageconditionhexhealingSignetBoonoptional/build : when you're a melee : for more AoE heal spam. : for better energy management : Equipment * Full Survivor * 40/40 Smiting Magic set or defensive set RoJ Monk 2 prof=mo/any smiting=12+1+1 div=12+1of judgof DamageconditionhexhealingSignetBoonOptional/build : for more AoE heal spam. : for better energy management : : Equipment * Full Survivor * 40/40 Smiting Magic set or defensive set SoS Restoration Ritualist prof=rt/any channeling=12+1+3 rest=12+1 spawn=3of spbloodsongwearsiphbody andlightwas k/build : Equipment * Full Survivor * 40/40 Channeling Magic set or defensive set. SoGM Communing Ritualist prof=rt/any communing=12+1+3 spawn=12+2of ghostlypainshadowsondisenchantanguishoptionalof crof my flesh/build should be: : for areas where enemies are spread out. : : : : communing=11+1+3, spawn=10+2, beast=10. : communing=12+1+3, spawn=11+2, wild=6. OR prof=ritua/any commun=12+1+3 spawni=12+3TwistingShelterUnionDisplacementoptionalof creationof crof my flesh/build should be: : : : communing=11+1+3, spawn=10+2, beast=10. : communing=12+1+3, spawn=11+2, wild=6. : communing=12+1+3, spawn=11+2, ins=6. Equipment * Full Survivor * +15 energy staff or defensive set. Panic Mesmer prof=me/any dom=12+1+2 fast=10+1 ins=8+1panicmistrustof frustrationsignetstormdrainnotoptional/build : to kill stuff faster. : or : : : : Equipment * Full Survivor * 40/40 Domination Magic set or defensive set. Illusion Mesmer prof=me/rt illusion=12+1+1 fast=10+1 ins=8+1 resto=2Burdeneyeclumsinessof clumconunddrainnotof My Flesh/build : for big armor-ignoring damage and disabling melee. : for AoE KD with the chance of snaring enemies during RoJ spike. (11+1+1/2 Illusion, 11+1 Fast Casting). : Equipment * Full Survivor * 40/40 Illusion Magic set or defensive set. Variable Hero prof=n/mo death=12+1+3 soul=8+1 prot=10of the lich@18bone minion@19nova@19masochism@9bile@19of absorptionspiritAegis/build : in areas with fewer corpses. Also dependent on player preference. : for additional damage : : OR prof=n/rt curse=10+1+1 soul=8+1 rest=12of Disenchantmentbloodof fearof Lost Soulsbody and slighwasLife/build : if you face no enchanted foes (8+1 Curses, 10+1+1 Soul Reaping). : : : : : Equipment * Full Survivor * 40/40 Death Magic set or defensive set if using MM. * 40/40 Restoration Magic set or defensive set if using Curses Healer. Usage General * Micro Chaos Storm since the hero doesn't like using it. * The player can bring a snare to support spike such as "You Move Like a Dwarf!". Time individual spikes with RoJ to take out individual targets. * Use either the SoGM Ritualist and Minion Master or Soul Twisting Ritualist and Curses Hybrid Necro depending on if you need more offense or defense. * If using skill Soul Twisting Ritualist, drop Inspiration Magic on one or both RoJ monks and bring Shield of Absorption if necessary. * Micro Splinter Weapon if you're melee and time your attack with Ray of Judgment. Spiking * Set up your spirit wall next to the wall you'll pull aggro to. Keep your heroes behind the spirits. * Ball any melee against the wall then have your group spike them. The spirit wall will catch any melee you lose. * Pull the ranged part into a ball if it isn't already and spike them. Panic will prevent any healers from casting. * Micro Binding Chains together with RoJ if using an ST Ritualist. * Spirits will help finish off any stray enemies. Counters * Getting bumrushed if spirits die * Enchantment removal while pulling Variants * Bring an ER Prot hero for a much more defensive build. Notes * Enemies will stand under Ray of Judgment usually for the first 2-3 pulses before attempting to scatter. See Also * Build:Mo/any PvE Smiter * Build:Team - 7 Hero Player Support External Links * EFGJack provides a basis for using RoJ to spike groups using a Warrior. He uses specialized builds specifically for spiking groups.